Hotel California
by Arkham's excaped phyco
Summary: This is a dark songfic with Inuyasha as the main character. He is in the middle of nowhere, then again, he might not even be alive.
1. Preface

Hotel California _On a dark desert highway_ _Cool wind in my hair_ _Warm smell of Colitas rising up through the air_ _Up ahead in the distance I saw a shimmering light_ _My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_ _I had to stop for the night._

Inuyasha walked on the hot desert sand. His feet were red because of the temperature of the ground he was walking on. Without knowing where he was Inuyasha walked on. It felt like he had walked liked this for days, but he couldn't tell, with no explanation of where he was or what time it was he could not be more lost. The only thing he could think of was his raging thirst, but there was nothing near him, no plant life, no people, no water, only the wind and the sand, not even the sun, just darkness, wind, and sand.

He couldn't say where he was going, just somewhere, he always felt something pushing him forward if he tried to stop. He wasn't aloud to stop. Inuyasha's mind was almost completely blank. He couldn't remember anything other then his name. He knew that he came from somewhere else but every time he tried to think about his original surroundings all he would know is that it was very bright. So instead, he followed his gut.

'Inuyasha…'

Inuyasha stopped, his name had rang clear as a bell but nothing other then the wind made sound. It was as if his name was being called by the wind, no, called was wrong, more like thought. As if the wind, had whispered or thought his name. Inuyasha shook his head, no, that was impossible.


	2. Kikyo and the building

_There she stood in the doorway_

_I heard the mission bell_

_I was thinking to myself this could be Heaven or this could be Hell_

_Then she light up a candle_

_And she showed me the way_

There were voices down the corridor thought I heard them say 

Inuyasha squinted his eyes as a small light appeared in front of him. Desperate for water he ran, he knew he shouldn't have had the strength to do so, it was in the back of his mind, that if not dead, he should be on the ground. Inuyasha pushed that thought away, he didn't particularly care about logic right now, only ending his thirst.

Only ending…

Only ending what? He didn't know. Loneliness? Where there even people out here? It didn't matter. Only water mattered. Only living mattered. But… was there even such a thing as life? If so, what was it's opposite? He didn't know or care.

Inuyasha finally reached the light he had followed; the light was an oil lantern. A woman was holding it in her left hand. The woman was wearing a red haroi and black hakama set. Her long black hair was tied in a neat braid going down the middle of her back. Her expression looked sad and hateful at the same time. As if she had been hurt deeply.

Kikyo 

As quickly as the word came it left, Inuyasha didn't know why, but he felt he knew this woman. She motioned with her hand for him to follow.

"What is your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo," She answered. "And yours?"

"Inuyasha, Kikyo," She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"How did you get here."

"I, do not know, only, that I ended up here." Kikyo answered. Then neither of them talked. Both walking on to a destination Inuyasha did not know.

As Inuyasha kept walking he noticed a building coming into view. It was three stories high and a few good feet wide. It looked like a Japanese mansion. The walls were painted a bright red and the windows looked like diamonds even in such think darkness. The doors were large and had the carving of giant dragons on them while the bronze hinges shined as if made from sunlit gold.

"Kikyo, where are we?"

Kikyo smiled softly, "Your new home, Inuyasha." From the look in her eyes Inuyasha wondered if he had done something wrong.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Come, Naraku is waiting for you." Kikyo said, not answering his question.

Inuyasha nodded, getting a little frightened. He didn't understand, what had he done? Why was he here? A dozen questions filled his head but he continued to follow Kikyo. Whoever Naraku was, he would get answers from him. Kikyo walked into a long, dark corridor. Inuyasha didn't know if it was the only one or one of many on the first floor.

"Watch your step."

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of Kikyo's voice. It was only then he realized they were about walk up a stairway, Inuyasha nodded but Kikyo didn't turn around. She just continued walking, as if her only purpose was to guild him to Naraku, as if she was nothing more then a doll.

Authors note: I hope you like this story, kinda creepy isn't it? I don't own Inuyasha or the song Hotel California. Please read and review.


	3. Naraku meets Inu

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place_

_Such a lovely face_

Plenty of room at the Hotel California 

Inuyasha walked up the stairs as slowly as he could. Even if he wanted answers he wasn't going to risk injury. Inuyasha stopped, he realized that he was on the second floor now, three or four torches but there wasn't a sign of life anywhere, just doors, doors on either side of him and Kikyo. Inuyasha suddenly felt chilly as he slowly, tentatively, walked onward to his destination. He felt for some reason that he should not keep Naraku waiting but the other half told him to be careful.

Kikyo turned around as if sensing his nervousness, "Is anything wrong?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, I'm just a little chilly."

Kikyo smiled, "It gets that way here, trust me, you get used to it." There was an inner meaning to her words, like she was telling him that he would get used to feeling watched.

"I guess ya have to." Inuyasha replied.

Kikyo opened a side door looked back at Inuyasha nodding her head; this was Naraku's office. She stood there waiting for Inuyasha to walk in, just so she could be dismissed. Inuyasha drew a breath and braced himself for the worst. What was the worst? He didn't know, but something inside Inuyasha made him uneasy about seeing Naraku. Inuyasha walked in, the first thing he noticed was that Naraku's office had some more light, though not much. Still, it hurt his eyes.

"Welcome, you must be tired." Naraku greeted.

"A little." Inuyasha agreed.

"I imagine so after being outside, do you know how long you were out there?" Naraku asked.

"No, I don't."

Naraku sighed, "No one ever does, I myself can't even remember how I got here. I only know what there is now."

Naraku got up and walked over to a closet that Inuyasha hadn't noticed before. He took a key off the hook then walked over to Inuyasha and opened the door.

"Follow me, I'll escort you to your room."

Naraku and Inuyasha walked down to the end of the hallway. Naraku opened a door, three rooms away from his office. Inuyasha followed him inside. There wasn't much in the room, a bed, two windows on the far wall, and an oil lamp on a nightstand placed on the left side of the bed.

"Are we the only ones in this building?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, but most of the other residents are asleep, Inuyasha." Naraku answered.

"Oh, that makes sense." _Wait! How did he know my name?_ Inuyasha thought. 


	4. Starvig and lying

Plenty of room at the Hotel California  
Any time of year  
You can find it here

"You should rest. Tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the building. Good night Inuyasha."

"Good night." Inuyasha answered back.

Then Inuyasha sat down on the bed. It was soft, but somehow depressing. The entire place was depressing. Kind, but very depressing.

"What the hell do I do now?" Inuyasha asked as sleep took him.

Inuyasha woke up from being shaken awake. He opened his eyes but all he could really see was a blur do to the fact that he was still drowsy.

"You have to get out of here." A young maiden's voice said.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked slowly still half asleep.

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is you leaving here and never returning." Then the door closed. Once again leaving Inuyasha alone in his room.

'That was weird, what should I do?' Inuyasha gave into sleep and closed his eyes once more.

Inuyasha woke up when the hot desert sun touched him, from what Inuyasha could tell it was very early. He wondered what had happened. He remembered meeting Naraku and Kikyo but that was it. He heard a knock at the door, struggling out of bed he went to open it. He was face to face with a young boy. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a uniform like Kikyo's but the hakama was black instead of red.

"I have been ordered to escort you to breakfast, Inuyasha sama."

Inuyasha looked at the boy again. He seemed familiar. Now that he thought about it, everyone he met seemed familiar.

Kohaku.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked.

"My name…is Kohaku, Inuyasha sama." The boy answered.

"Do you have a sister, by any chance?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kohaku answered.

"Yah know, I'm not that hungry. If you could just get a glass of water sent to my room that would be fine." Inuyasha explained.

"As you wish sir." Kohaku answered.

When Kohaku left Inuyasha sat down on his bed again. The truth was Inuyasha was so hungry he could start gnawing on the bed frame. But something about that boy just made him uneasy. So uneasy that he would rather be aloe in his creepy room then be with the boy.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"What am I thinking? I'm starving. But…'Is it really worth it to eat? Do I have to?'

Inuyasha couldn't answer his own question. All her really knew was that something was horribly wrong with this place.

Authors note: I'm sorry this update took so long. But I completely forgot about this story. Don't worry everyone. I promise to keep updating!   
_  
_


	5. Niisan and the shut door

_Her mind is defiantly twisted_

_She got her Mercedes Benz_

_She gotta lotta, pretty, pretty boys,_

She calls friends 

Sighing, Inuyasha knew he had to leave his room. Staring at the walls was driving him crazy. It was…wrong, for him to be in his room. Like he was breaking an unspoken law that the mansion itself made. He knew it was stupid, but it was the truth, he knew there was something wrong about this place. He didn't know what, but he was going to find out.

Inuyasha opened his door and looked at the hallway. He was alone. No one was on the floor. Slowly he closed the door behind him. He decided to start looking downstairs. He wanted to know who he was, aside from just a name, he knew there had to be something to help him figure at least that out. He didn't know why he wanted to know these things, everyone he met didn't seem to care. It was just, like they had no free will, like they were slaves to themselves. But…could that even happen?

He walked down the stairs so that no one would hear him. Not like anyone would care if they did see him though. Inuyasha came to a door, it was different then the other doors because it didn't have a knob, it had a gold handle. There was something important about whatever was behind it though because when he tried to open it, it was locked.

'But, there's no lock on the door.' Inuyasha reasoned.

"That door does not open." A voice said from behind.

Inuyasha turned around, he was staring into eyes that had the same color as him. Hell, the man could be his father, no, that wasn't right.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"My name is Sesshoumaru." Was the answer given.

"Have we met before?" Inuyasha asked.

"So, you're new here, aren't you? Everyone always thinks they know at least two people when they first come here."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head.

"That door doesn't open, I think it's so old that it's permanently jammed shut. Better to just leave it be." Sesshoumaru advised.

"Thanks for the advice but there's gotta be a way to open it." Inuyasha countered.

"Heh, in a place like this you can never tell."

Inuyasha had to agree with that. Sesshoumaru turned to walk away.

"Hey! Nii-san!" Inuyasha called out.

Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. "What did you just call me?"

"Nii-san, it, just seems to fit you somehow."

"If you think so. However, you took me by surprise for a second." Sesshoumaru admitted. "I thought I heard it somewhere before."

"That's really weird." Inuyasha agreed.

"Come, no one is supposed to be near this door."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's just the rules of the house. Don't let Naraku catch you here." Sesshoumaru warned.

Sesshoumaru led Inuyasha into the garden. There were a lot of people who drinking wine or talking. Inuyasha easily got bored. His Nii-san introduced him to a few people he didn't know to try and keep him occupied.

'Why did I call Sesshoumaru Nii-san? What does that mean anyway?' Inuyasha asked himself.


End file.
